


Goddess' Beauty

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Ancient Greece, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kassandra praises Kyra just to be swept off her feet by Kyra





	1. A Praise Returned

Kassandra walked up to where Kyra was reading and as always, she couldn't help but feel in awe at her beauty.

"How's the most beautiful woman in all of Greece doing?" She went for a praise that they both knew Kassandra truly believed.

Kyra smiled gently, her lips going upwards and without turning away from her book she replied.

"I don't know Kassandra, how are you?"

Dumbstruck by Kyra's praise, Kassandra simply responded 'Fine' not truly believing Kyra had said that and truly touched she had. 


	2. Acknowledgement

Inspired by [this](https://artfromflub.tumblr.com/post/178298211003/some-kyra-and-kassandra-for-your-lovely-eyes) wonderful work by [Artfroflub](https://artfromflub.tumblr.com/)

Go check them out! They do comissions!


End file.
